Islamic State (New World Caliphate)
The Baghdadir Caliphate is a despotic, radical Islamic Theocracy ruled by the son of Abu Bakr Al-Baghdadi, Huthaifa Al-Baghdadi. Their power ranks 2nd most powerful, nearly beating that of the United States, who still remains in 1st place. They have a network of affiliate nations across the globe that swear allegiance to them, some of which rank as powerful nations in their state. They are the 4th most populous country in the world. History The Baghdadir Caliphate, formerly the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, began forming in 1999, by Abu Musab al-Zarqawi. They began popularizing in June of 2014, where they began a offensive to establish a Caliphate in Eastern Iraq. They would soon establish popularity and more land in Iraq, Syria and Jordan during the Syrian Civil War, which would be won by ISIS forces during September 18, 2019, alongside their successful capture of Iraq during August 29, 2019. After miraculously defeating a joint cooperation between The UN, The Arab League, the United States and Russia, which would embarrass the world as a whole, Establishing the Emirate of Mesopotamia. Jordan and Kuwait would then be invaded 2 weeks after victory was proclaimed in the Syrian Civil war, with a new modern Blitzkrieg tactic being used to take down the two countries after 2 months of stealth-fought battles, with the UN powerless to do anything after the crushing defeat at Syria and Iraq. The United States alone would try to invade through Israel, but they would lose once again, after being outnumbered by the Mesopotamian forces, leading to the assimilation of Arava, Badiya and Jericho into the Emirate. A massive blockade of Israel would be done by the Mesopotamian fleet, using up to date US technology from a network of spies stationed in the United States. This would soon lead to the Invasion of Israel, which would in turn trigger the events of the Second Gulf War. Second Gulf War - 2019-2023 The Second Gulf War would be the hardest fought victory by the Mesopotamian Forces, with them gaining the Suez Canal, southeastern Turkey and Northern Saudi Arabia, including the Holy City of Mecca. Israel would be taken by February 21, 2020 by Mesopotamia, after the battle of Jerusalem. Followed by the Battle of the Suez, one of the largest naval battles in history. With more than 200 ships from many different countries, with 74 from Mesopotamia itself. An estimated 79 ships would be trapped in the canal, after clever baiting by the Mesopotamian fleet. This would result in many ships sunk in the canal itself, which would lead the canal clogged for years, forcing trade to fall for almost a decade, due to the rising amounts of trade fee cost, which would lead to the Second Great Depression, which Mesopotamia and it's allies manage to be least affected by. The war would eventually reach stalemate for 1 year, until November 19, 2021. Where the Neo-Persian Empire, after their successful invasion of Afghanistan and all the "Stan Countries", excluding Kazakhstan and Pakistan, would pledge their allegiance to the Emirate of Mesopotamia. Soon, the UN forces would be pushed out of the Middle East in 2024, with the Emirate transforming to the now Caliphate of Baghdadir. The Invasions of Egypt, Tunisia, and Libya would follow after 6 years of rebuilding and assimilation, which would form the current land area of the Caliphate. Allies Category:New World Caliphate Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Caliphate Category:Islam